Paper cut
by Rae3
Summary: Its to linkin parks paper cut. Oh to hell with it! Flames welcome ~Grinz and saunters off~ oh yeah! I like reviews!


Papercut

** **

** **

**A/NThese are not my characters. Well ok I lied, Dagger is mine! ~pinches his cheek~ But none of the others are! ~I wouldn't complain if they were though!~ **

**I gave ya'lls a fare warning. Don't sue me cause in my pocets I have … LINT !!!! You can have it if you want. I'll send it to you via email! Which I will find out when you review. You will review right? Good good !!! Im glad. Cause id have to hunt you down if you didn't.**

** **

** **

** **

**Papercut ~Lyrics by Linkin Park**  
  
_Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today_

Echoes of the chamber of ordeal sung through her mind like a pitch through an atrium. As she stumbled out of the ordeal she felt hands take her and set her down gently. Besides disorientation, and minor damage, she was well enough physically, but mentally she was screaming in agony. The bodies of those innocent children flashed through her vision. Making her gag and choke. She was swiftly picked up and marched to her room where she fell in bed. 

It was the worst sleep in her life. She couldn't sleep without flashes of a strange metallic-y machine. It was new, for there was no blood stains or rusting from water, blood, and sweat. Investigating it from afar, she saw three levers. _What are they-_. She was jarred out of sleep from a scream coming from somewhere in her dream.Not being able to bare the noise she catapulted up only to bump heads with Neal. 

"Hey my Lady Knight." He whispered and reached down to hug her. She was gross and sweaty but didn't care she needed to be held, for reassurance and comfort. She pulled out of his arms and locked eyes with him. The ordeal had been hard on him. She could see the blue marks under his eyes and his hair was erect in all directions. Neal always paid careful mind to his hair. 

"You look about as bed as I feel." Kel joked.

"Ok, hot shot. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He mumbled something and then hugged her once more and walked out the room.

_Paranoia's all I got left   
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

_ _

~Three weeks later~

Kel was practicing her daily glaive routine when a headache clouded her view and brought her in pain on her knees. Closesing her eyes, she took gulps of air, but it was too late, she was out cold.

Balancing on her feet she carefully got up, a black cat with allusive purple eyes stared wickedly at Kel, as if scrutinizing her. With a final glance the cat seemed satisfied and rubbed against her ankles. After a thorough petting from Kel the cat scampered of into the mist. Kel could tell she was supposed to follow. So she unsheathed her sword and stalked after the cat.

A while later she came across a split in the mist. Kel investigated both paths with a suspicious eye. But before she could choose a woman's voice rang out behind her shoulder. "Keladry of Mindelin."

Kel flung herself around and lowered her sword in a attack position, although she could not see her inspector.

"You won't need your sword. And It is imperative that you listen and understand, and believe me."

There was still no physical presence.

In three days time on mid winters day, you must travel to New Payn its-"

"I've never seen New Payn on any of the maps. Is it in Tortall?"

"Let me complete my thoughts and then you can ask anything you wish. New Payn is invisible to the human eye. In fact its invisible to most immortals and lesser gods as well. To get there you must go on a blue half moon. Its located 7 miles west of The city of gods. Dead center in the grimhold mountains. f your in the right place and the right time you'll be able to tell your there. When you get there build a fire using a your blood and dust. Wait till an hour before sunrise. Don't fall asleep." She raised her eyebrows in a gesturing hinting she was through her directions.

Kel sat and let all this absorb. She blinked at the sky. "Why me?" She asked to this inside voice.

She heard a suppressed sigh. "To be perfectly honest I have no initiative. The chamber chose you, Keladry of Mindelin. You must have been singular, unique. It must have thought you had heart. And I can see Lady knight, You have heart. Miles and miles of it." And in that instant she felt alone again.

_  
___

_It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin_

_ _

It was hard not to break down and cry her eyes out when she thought of those kids. Those faces were a illusion over her vision. In everything she looked at she saw those faces. Those faces were what kept Kel focused. And her Yamani face was the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

She was not ready for this mission. In her mind she anticipated failing everyone. She, a three week old knight, already going on her first mission was nonsensical. Most first year knight wandered around Tortall fighting immortals and bandits and rouges. Thinking about this Kel was stunned. She had already done all those things. That's why the chamber chose her. She truly was the best, the most skilled and the most honed. She rode off with these comforting thought marinating in her. While in her second nature the woman's instructions rang out._  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
_

She crept through the forest with an uneasy feeling. Something was plaguing her but what? She was almost three miles from the city of the gods. She hadn't had sleep in three days and was ready to drop dead. So when an crowd of men surrounded her she was quite shocked. She tried her best to keep them back but she was surrounded one to seven. So with only acerbic three soldiers they managed to incarcerate her. 

Unaware of ware they were taking her she was drugged and put on a horse that was not Peachblossom. The rest of the night was muddled.

She woke up and looked around her. The tent was regular enough. Her wrists were still tied. Then she perceived something that made her want to throw up and die right there and then. The cloths she wore were not the same as the one's she had on the night before. She frantically tried to get up but was still bemused and fell back on the bed roll. A man walked in next. She glanced at him ready to hurt him if he tried anything. 

"Nothing happened. You were bleeding from your ribs you were healed and clean cloths were issued."

"Oh."

"I'm Dagger." 

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, Lady knight."

Giving him a perplexed look, she got a chance to study him. He was about 6'4 and looked around 22 with bright brown gold eyes. His skin was brown black. His teeth were a dazzling white.

"So, Dagger, what do you want with me?" 

He flashed a alluring smile and chuckled. "Don't waste time do we?"

Kel just gave defiant stare. "Listen I have to go do something very important. Just let me go, please?" She knew she was begging but she only had four days till blue half moon. And she didn't know how off track they had taken her. She was to the point of no return. She broke down in tears and sobbed in her tied up wrists. 

Dagger looked at Keladry of Mindelin. She seemed nice. It was ashame that soon her nightmare she just had would happen. He didn't like it and didn't participate in this but he was there to guard her from leaving.

He untied her wrists. "Come on." He lead her to Peachblossom and got out another horse. Kel looked at him puzzled. "Your taking me with you. If I stay here I'm as good as dead."

She nodded. Yes of course.

Soon enough they were back on trail. Surprisingly they had actually taken her closer to the Grimhold Mountains. They could be there in two das if no other mishaps occurred. 

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can _

_ _

Soon enough they got to the center, a day early to be exact. They built a camp and talked the rest of the day. 

Dagger was a very fun person to be with. He told the truth without being rude and was amazingly real. He was all in all a really nice person and in that afternoon she thought she had made a friend._  
  
_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too   
Right inside your skin_

_ _

Nightfall came. Kel wasn't sure what she was expecting. But when the blue half moon appeared in the the heavens the sky around it turned a blood red. There was no wind but the air was bone chilling. The rest of the night went surprisingly fast. And when the sun kissed the still red sun, ghost hands came and grabbed her out of the sky. Dagger tried hard to keep her down but the gravity seemed to agree with the hands and Kel was liftes in the air._  
  
Chorus  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin (3x)  
  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me (Repeat until end)  
  
Chorus (Repeat until end)_

_ _

_ _

A/NSo I'm in a weird mood. I'm eating popcorn and hot sauce !!! Yum yum! Im watching the stupidest movie ever. Blair witch project and at the same time listening to Baby got back! 


End file.
